Growing Up!
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: This one is for B and Paula. Continuation of Ugly Betty Land vs California about 17 years after we finished off. Hope you guys enjoy


Okay so this is set when Vanna and Ricco are 17 and B's kids Gustav Fabio Benedick Rossi (Gus) and Livia Beatriz Benedick Rossi (Liv) are 15, nearly 16

"Vanna, get down these stairs NOW!" Rachael shouted. Vanna came running down the stairs two at a time in a cute little dress. Rachael looked at her daughter and remembered she still needed to speak to her daughter. "When were you going to tell me that you were going out with Gus, Miss?" she said looking her daughter up and down. Vanna blushed slightly and shouted through to Edward. "Dad, please tell Mom to leave me alone? Please?" she pleaded. Rachael knew Edward would not resist those puppy dog eyes. "Rach, honey, please leave your daughter alone. You know she won't do anything stupid. Plus, she's the older one in the relationship," he said as he walked over to Rachael and wrapped his arms around her waist, before adding, "Vanna, go finish getting ready. You might not want to see this use of PDA!" Vanna rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs, muttering "Eeeew!" as she went.

"Be nice to her, sweetheart! Do you not remember what it was like to be 17?" he added smiling down at Rachael who was stood in his arms. Edward kissed Rachael when she had rolled her eyes at him and he soon made her forget what she had been kicking a fuss up about. "EEEEW!" Ricco shouted as he walked down the stairs, "Mom, please get your hands off of Dad! I need to talk to you please?" Edward shrugged and walked away, but not before playfully slapping Rachael's ass. "Okay, I did not need to see that!" Ricco exclaimed before he turned to Rachael and worriedly bit his lip, "Mom, do you think it would be weird if I asked Liv out? I mean I REALLY like her, but Gus and Vanna are going out… and well would it be weird?" Rachael smiled down at her son and laughed. "Of course not, Ricco! I'm glad you came to me and told me though. Whatever you are happy with," Rachael said before giving her son a hug. He ran upstairs and closed his door happily.

"Vanna! Can I speak to you before you leave please?" Rachael shouted upstairs. A few minutes later Vanna came bounding down the stairs, her brown curls bouncing off of her shoulders. "Hey Mom, whats up?" she asked as she nervously bit her nails. Rachael smiled at her daughter. "Nothing. Just wanted to let you know I hope you have a good time tonight and that your father and I are proud of you. If you want you can invite Gus round for tea on Saturday and then we can get to know him as your boyfriend!" Rachael exclaimed feeling very happy. Vanna nodded and hugged her Mom before grabbing her bag and saying goodbye to everyone.

Rachael grabbed the phone and dialled Beatrice's number. "I can't believe our little kids have grown up so quickly. Why doesn't Fabiano come over and watch the game and we can go out or something? It's only early on in the day. We can go shopping," Rachael said down the phone. Beatrice agreed and then an hour later they were at the shopping mall. "Okay, so what sorta stuff we shopping for?" Rachael asked and then looked at Beatrice and smirked. Together they both replied, "CLOTHES!"

A long four hours later, Rachael and Beatrice were back at Rachael's apartment. There was a knock at the door and Rachael ran to get it. "Oh My Gosh! Jacob, come in. I haven't seen you in so long!" she said moving out of the way to let him in. "Actually, Rachael, Edward, I have someone to introduce you to," Jacob said running his hand through his short black hair. "PAULA!" Rachael said as she threw an arm around her. Jacob looked shocked. "You know each other?" he asked. Edward smirked. "She knows everyone really," he said whilst smiling brightly. Rachael slapped his chest playfully then hugged him tight. "Anyway, how did you two get together? I'm intrigued," Beatrice said. Paula blushed and hooked herself onto Jacob's side. "Well, long story short, I was doing lifeguard training down at the beach and Paula here decided she was going to try and drown, so I decided to save the pretty lady," Jacob said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Beatrice and Rachael rolled their eyes at the same time but then smiled at Paula.

At Vanna's curfew, she quietly walked through the door. "How was your date, sweetheart?" Edward asked as Vanna walked into the room. Vanna smiled and hugged her Mom and Dad. "It was awesome. Gus is ace. He asked me to Prom. I'm getting to go to Prom!" she said excitedly jumping up and down. Rachael smiled and snuggled into Edward's side. "That's awesome honey. Go get sorted upstairs and I'll take some cocoa upstairs for you soon," Rachael said as Vanna ran up the stairs. "We raised some good ones," she said with a peck on Edward's face before he added. "That we did, sweetheart. That we did!"


End file.
